


Crystal Tokyo Belles

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Sailor Uranus Smut [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckquean, F/M, Facials, Groping, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have long since retired from their duties as Sailor Senshi, but their lives are far from boring. Every day is a new opportunity for lewd mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Tokyo Belles

**Author's Note:**

> Neo Queen Serenity has, at long last, lived to see the wedding of her dreams. It isn't hers. She does get to relieve the groom, though.

She had dreamed of it for years. Never had she ever had a greater, more important fantasy than it. And why not? Why wouldn't youthful girl yearn for marriage (particularly one to the guy who was quite literally the man of her dreams)? Granted, life did not truly end or start with marriage; in much the same way as passing into adulthood, it served more as an identifiable rite of passage than an actual reflection of change in a person. As airheaded as she may have appeared to her peers, friends and family, she knew that there was more in life to aspire to, to confront, to accomplish. And she had every intention to be a woman of action, a woman who took her duties as the new Queen Serenity seriously.

But she _needed_ the artifice of tradition: the bells, the organ, the vows. On a primal feminine level, she _needed_ to sate that nostalgic desire, because she _knew_ it would always be a moment in time she would remember as she aged, a memory that would bring color to the gray days, that would establish a firm foundation of trust, intimacy and passion between her husband and herself. She _knew_ that every time she would look in his eyes, there would be that deep connection that others may test, but never break.

Her wedding to her dear Mamoru would betray rationality and be childish fancy made flesh. Today was not that wedding. Today, her beloved was set to wed the lover of her great crush, Haruka. 

The betrothal of the man informally known as ‘Tuxedo Mask’ to the sophisticated Michiru Kaioh was announced without warning just a few short weeks prior, shocking all of the former Senshi, Serenity most of all. Even now, scantily dressed in dark nylons, an aqua colored garter belt that encased no panties and matched her six inch heels and a cupless black bra, she exuded an air of regality that the shivering blonde could not manage Her generous application of blush, eyeshadow and crimson lipstick actually enhanced her mature appeal, making the slightly more modestly clad and made up, beautiful women about her appear gauche by comparison. 

The way she stood with dear Endymion’s cock in her grip, reciting the vows they presumably wrote together during the hours they had been spending alone, inflamed the Princess’ cheeks and churned her stomach. The urge to visit the washroom to relieve herself was only suppressed by her sense of duty. She had been bidden by her family, her friends, her peers, these _strangers_ to appear at the ceremony and to remain to its end. The lewdness of the attendees aside, it was precisely what she had envisioned: the bells, the organ, the flustered priest, the presence of the women she had come to know and rely on for support over the years. Even the dress that she herself wore was the one of her dreams, lovingly crafted and fitted by her bemused maidens.

Sure, she did not quite picture the arrangement of the Senshi about the chamber being as it was, but, in their own debauched way, they were fulfilling her desires. Within a semicircle of marble pillars, each woman stood before one, her sex bared by a pair of colorful, crotchless pantyhose and her breasts firmly packed into a matching bra. Behind them all was a muscular man, squeezing their bosoms and flanks as they pumped their cocks between their clenched thighs. Loud, wet squelches of outercourse filled the room as the priest struggled to continue the ceremony, the musks of sixteen enamoured individuals pervading the space like a lust borne smog. Try as she might, the new Serenity could not keep her eyes off of the near joining of bodies, the thrusting of glistening crowns between supple legs. The only thing preventing further escalation of the decadence was the decree that no actual intercourse occur within the ‘chapel’, something else that had been _her_ idea.

“Usagi,” Michiru’s soft voice called out to her, allowing her attention to be directed away from the others. The sea nymph’s hand released Mamoru’s member and outstretched toward the Princess. “Come to me.”

Clearing her throat, the blushing blonde rose from her seat and approached the altar, passing the drooling, blindfolded, gagged and bound Haruka on her way. The new Serenity caught the bride’s gaze faltering, lingering on her lover before recollecting herself at the nudging of the groom. Delicately, she took the hand of the beckoned woman and assisted her to her knees. Usagi got a strong whiff of her perfume, a fine oasis from the amorous cloud surrounding them, as she slipped her thumbs into her neckline and pulled it down under her tiny chest, her little buds bared for the attendees.

Jeers and catcalls erupted from all except the priest and two standing above her. Michiru’s expression bore no malice beyond a sly smirk as her eyes carefully studied her. Mamoru, though similarly restrained in his judgement of her petite figure, clearly could not keep his gaze of his busty bride, giving her rear a soft squeeze. The woman glanced at him, eyebrow raised and hand grasping for his cock. Wrapping her pointer finger and thumb around his base, she guided him into the humiliated Princess’ gaping mouth as she leaned in for a kiss. The meeting of their lips was fleeting, coy at first, like they were simply touching to sample each other's taste.

The same could not be said for the kneeling blond, face stuffed with the man of her dreams. He didn’t thrust quickly, but he did thrust hard and deep. Her gag reflex was tested and found wanting, her labored retching juxtaposing the photogenic sight of the handsome spouses completing the rite. As she coughed up frothy saliva that sprayed across his crotch and dribbled down her chin, they pulled closer to each other, her comely bosom pressing against his jacket, partially obscuring Usagi’s view of their passionate embrace, but only just. Michiru’s hands explored his form while his descended to her hips, one sneaking its way between her thighs.

Even muffled by their joining, the blonde could hear that soft sigh, sensing the slight parting in the bride’s thighs beside her as she invited him in. Sighs became moans, the wet clicks of the abuse of the new Serenity’s throat and the loud squelches of the attendees’ indiscretion being joined by the shlicking of his slippery exploration of the Sea Senshi’s honeypot. If ever it were possible, the Princess blushed harder, her face feeling as if it were burning. Tears streaked her cheeks, her heartbeat thundered inside her head. The only thing that brought her any shred of comfort was the fact that this was her doing. She made this bed and now she had to face it, understand that these two had found each other because of her own failings as a lover: her unimpressive bust, her inadequacy in lovemaking, her ordinary intellect…

The most she could ever hope to amount to would be a satisfactory toy, ready for his use and her amusement. Despite, or because of, her humiliation, she willingly submitted herself to his callous direction, manipulated by his grip on her hair bun. She extended her jaw further to better accommodate him, lapping at his pistoning length with her lame tongue. It didn’t extend far, merely tapping at the underside of his shaft. He paid her no mind, though, working his fingers deep in Michiru, drawing her tight against him. Above her, she heard their moans intensify, reaching a fever pitch. The hammering of his pulse against her useless organ corroborated her observation, and she began to taste the trail of precum his thrusting was leaving in its wake.

Her scalp was tugged by the tautening of his hold on her styled locks, pulling her carefully prepared hairdo apart. The embrace of the couple loosened, his feral grunts becoming fully audible as he released his seed in her. Several dollops landed within her orifice, sliding down her throat or coating that tongue, before he retreated from the suction. Wringing himself dry upon her, she was coated in rivulets of her Mamoru’s cum, savoring the taste of it in her mouth while it cascaded down her neck and tiny, pert breasts. Panting, she swallowed what little she was offered to sample as the mess reached the neckline of her garment. Her marble white dress was dampened by a mix of her saliva and his ejaculate, the odor of indecency setting in.

Lightheaded, she reminded kneeling, basking in her humiliation and debasement, sharply inhaling at Michiru’s moist hand on her head, petting her slowly, softly. The woman squatted down beside her, her features afflicted with worry as much as carnal satisfaction.

She leaned close, pressing her lips to Usagi’s ear. “Should we continue or would you like to call it a day?” The blonde looked over the other Senshi as she considered the question. They had all either brought their men to orgasm as well or stopped to wait patiently on their Queen. “We can do either, your grace.”

“I am fine, love. There is still plenty day left.” She felt Michiru’s smile against her face. It warmed her heart so much, she almost felt bad about the next thing she said. “Haruka remains where she is, though. In the dark.” _Almost _.__

__The woman pulled away, the hint of a frown sullying her elegant countenance. Usagi stroked her cheek, hushing her and instructing her to make the announcement, allowing herself a smirk in the tomboy’s direction before falling back into character._ _


End file.
